Let My Arms Hold You Close
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Thumpback takes Kairi to the beach for some vacation time. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Let My Arms Hold You Close**

Rachel landed in Skylands and hit the ground running, literally. She ran as fast as she could to the portal that would take her to the Giants' territory. She was on a mission and nothing could have stopped her. "Got to find Thumpback," she said to herself.

The reason she was searching for the large whale was because she had just met up with Kairi and the poor girl looked like she really needed a break. And as a good friend, Rachel was going to make sure the Water Portal Master got that break. Finding the right portal, she jumped into it, tumbling head over heels a little before doing a front flip out of the portal and landing on her feet in a perfect ten-point landing, but she was more focused on finding the Water Giant Skylander at the moment.

She then paused as she thought she heard a familiar sound and turned in that direction, coming out of some brush to find Bouncer, Tree Rex, Thumpback, and Eye Brawl playing a game of basketball. "Thumpback!" She called to him.

Hearing his name, the Water Giant turned to see the Tech Portal Master running up to them. "Hey, Bouncer," he said, getting the Tech Giant's attention. "Rachel's coming onto the court."

Tossing the ball to Eye Brawl, Bouncer turned and scooped Rachel up into his arms and gently tossing her up into the air, catching her a moment later and spinning her in a hug.

More than used to her partner's enthusiastic hugs and always looking forward to them, Rachel giggled a bit before calming down and looking up at Bouncer. "As much as I love your enthusiastic hugs, Bouncer, I need to talk to Thumpback," she said.

"I'm here, Rach," the whale said. "What's the trouble? Kaos again?"

She shook her head. "It's about Kairi," she said. "She had a really long week and…it was a hard week, to put it mildly."

Thumpback got the message. "My mermaid needs a break from all that work," he said. "Where is she now?"

"I think she's on her way here," Rachel replied. "Thumpback, I'm going to pull a few strings and get Kairi a few vacation days. She's put up with more than enough to have earned some vacation."

"Are you able to do that?" Tree Rex asked.

The Tech Portal Master grinned. "I've got a relative who knows who to call," she said.

Thumpback nodded and turned to the other three giants. "Sorry, guys, can we finish our game later?" He asked.

"Of course," Bouncer said instantly.

"Go on, man. Go to your girl. She needs you," Eye Brawl said encouragingly.

Grateful to his friends, the whale instantly headed for the Academy to await the arrival of the girl who had stolen his heart so long ago and continued to hold it captive, not that he minded because he loved her deeply.

"I'll take her to that beach resort the Mabu recently opened up and we'll get a suite with a beach-front view so that we can go swimming, lay on the beach and relax, and I might even ask Master Eon to make sure we won't be disturbed," he said to himself. "The next few days are going to be about my lovely mermaid resting and relaxing with me."

A moment later, he saw a bright orb of light and smiled as the orb brightened and Kairi soon appeared in front of him, but she looked tired and squeaked in surprise when she was scooped up into two large arms. "My sweet mermaid," he said to her. "I'm here."

Kairi sighed in relief and clung to him. "Hi, honey," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He held her close. "Just lean on me, my love," he said in a loving voice. "We're going to have a vacation. Just the two of us, on a beach, enjoying the water and sun and each other."

As her stressed mind began to relax, she picked up on what he was saying and looked up at him. "But…I have to work," she said to him.

Bouncer and Rachel suddenly appeared beside him. "Nope," Rachel said with a smile. "Your manager was _persuaded_ to give you a few days' vacation."

Kairi looked surprised. "How?" She asked.

The Tech Portal Master just smiled secretly. "You and Thumpback have fun at the beach," she said.

Thumpback blinked. "Wait…what?" He asked.

"Master Eon arranged a beach-front view and one of the best suites at the new resort the Mabu opened up," Bouncer said. "You guys are all set."

The Whale smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

Kairi could only blink as she and Thumpback were teleported to their room on the beach and she gasped as she noticed the décor was ocean-themed and she sat on the comfy couch. "Oh, this is exactly what I needed," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, you did, my beautiful mermaid," Thumpback said as he sat on a nearby ottoman and gently lifted Kairi's feet into his lap. She gasped with a start and grew a little nervous when he removed her shoes.

"Thumpy, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping my love start this vacation off right," he replied as he began massaging her feet. Gasping in pure bliss, Kairi lay back on the couch, letting her boyfriend massage her feet, giggling as it tickled slightly, but then sighing happily.

"Oh, I knew you were good with your hands, but wow," she said, blushing a little.

He chuckled in amusement. "Only for you, my love," he said in a deep voice, making her shudder and blush again. After a bit, he scooped her up in his arms. "How about a swim?"

Kairi smiled. "A whale after my own heart," she teased with a grin, giggling when lifted her up over his head before holding her bridal-style and kissing her deeply, making her give a pleased moan.

"Come here, my precious mermaid," Thumpback said lovingly as he carried her to the water and set her gently in it, watching her legs transform into a tail before she smiled and took off her shirt to reveal she had been wearing a two piece swimsuit that was modest, but colorful. Grinning, Thumpback placed his hands on her stomach. "Kairi, you always take my breath away."

She giggled before laughing a little as the playful whale began kissing her stomach lovingly, the loving kisses tickling her a little bit and she dove under the water, but her boyfriend followed her, chasing her playfully as she laughed and then leapt out of the water and into the air gracefully, diving back down just as gracefully.

Thumpback wolf-whistled and clapped. "Beautiful," he said as he swam up to her and gently grabbed her, making her giggle before he gently spun her to face him and kissed her, giving her a French kiss. She sank in his arms and smiled into the kiss.

"Oh, you know just how to make my head spin," she giggled. "In a good way."

Chuckling, he lifted her up and carried her back to the beach where there were two beach chairs and he sat in one before leaning back and placing his girlfriend on his stomach and chest. After her tail transformed back into her human legs, she snuggled against him. "Better?" He asked.

"Much better," she said. "You always know just what I need to make me feel better."

Thumpback smiled and kissed her again before lifting her up and kissing her stomach again. She giggled. "You silly whale," she said, but then let out a pleased sigh when he began gently kissing her neck. "Oh, you keep that up and I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day. I'll be like Jell-O."

"I like Jell-O," the whale said teasingly, gently squeezing her knees and making her laugh and squirm a little. "But I'd carry you inside gladly, my love."

Kairi smiled at him. "You're the best, Thumpy," she said honestly, kissing him again. "I'm looking forward to spending the next few days in your arms on the beach, the two of us watching the sun rise and set, swimming in the ocean, and being kissed breathless by you."

Thumpback chuckled and nodded. "I'll make this vacation one of the best for you," he promised, kissing her again.

The Water Portal Master sighed in bliss. Thanks to her boyfriend holding her close in his strong, warm, gentle arms, she could relax and enjoy her vacation.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
